colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Friend - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Friend (친구)160px|right *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Album:' The Wonder Years *'Pista:' #4 *'Genero:' Balada *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 13/09/07 Video 400px|center Yenny SunYe SunMi SoHee Romanización Haru jongil ni eolgulman Barabogo shipeojineungeol Dareun il modu sone japiji anneungeo Gakkeum nal chyeodabomyeo Miso jinneun neo-ui moseube Nado moreuge johahanda malhago shipeo Chingurado joha ni gyeote isseul su itttamyeon Neol ilko shipjji ana nae gajang chinhan chingu-in neol You're my best friend But you can't be my boy friend Naega neoreul chyeodabol ttaedo Hangsang neoneun nae chinguman chyeodaboji You're my everything hajiman malhal su eopsseo Nae mamsoge salgo inneun neol Hangsang neol bogo isseul ttaemyeon Ni yeope inneun chingumosseube Nado moreuge nae mami apa-oneungeol Ireon nae mameul deulkil kkabwa Na honjaseo nae mam dallaego Jogeumsshik neowa meoreojyeo gago isseo Chingurado joha ni gyeote isseul su itttamyeon Neol ilko shipjji ana nae gajang chinhan chingu-in neol Todas/YennyYou're my best friend But you can't be my boy friend Naega neoreul chyeodabol ttaedo Hangsang neoneun nae chinguman chyeodaboji Todas/SunYeYou're my everything hajiman malhal su eopsseo Nae mamsoge salgo inneun neol Ijen ni yeopeseo nae joheun chinguroman ye Neol barabolge naega neoreul akkyeojulge Neol johahaneun mankeum You're my best friend But you can't be my boy friend Naega neoreul chyeodabol ttaedo Hangsang neoneun nae chinguman chyeodaboji You're my everything hajiman malhal su eopsseo Nae mamsoge salgo inneun neol You're my best friend (best friend) But you can't be my boy friend (boy friend) Naega neoreul chyeodabol ttaedo hangsang (chyeodabol ttaedo) Neoneun nae chinguman chyeodaboji (chinguman chyeodaboji) You're my everything (my everything) hajiman malhal su eopsseo Nae mamsoge salgo inneun neol Nae mamsoge salgo inneun neol Español Todo el día He querido ver tu rostro No puedo centrarme en mi trabajo En ocasiones, cuando me miras Veo la forma en que sonríes Y quiero confesarte que me gustas Me gusta ser solo tu amiga, Si eso significa que voy a estar a tu lado No quiero perderte, eres mi amigo más importante Eres mi mejor amigo Pero no puedes ser mi novio Cada vez que miro hacia ti Tú me miras solo como a una amiga Eres mi todo Pero no puedo confesarte, Que vives dentro de mi corazón Siempre estoy mirándote Como algo más que a un amigo. Sin darme cuenta, mi corazón a empezado a doler Temerosa de que mis verdaderos Sentimientos se revelen Cada vez me alejo mas de ti Me gusta ser solo tu amiga, si eso significa que voy a estar a tu lado No quiero olvidar Que eres mi amigo mas importante Todas/YennyEres mi mejor amigo Pero no puedes ser mi novio Cada vez que miro hacia ti Tú me miras solo como a una amiga Todas/SunYeEres mi todo Pero no puedo confesarte, Que vives dentro de mi corazón A partir de ahora cuando esté a tu lado Voy a verte solo como a un buen amigo Por que todavía te aprecio, por mucho que me gustas Eres mi mejor amigo Pero no puedes ser mi novio Cada vez que miro hacia ti Tú me miras solo como a una amiga Eres mi todo Pero no puedo confesarte, Que vives dentro de mi corazón Eres mi mejor amigo (Mejor amigo) Pero no puedes ser mi novio (novio) Cada vez que miro hacia ti (miro hacia ti) Tú me miras solo como a una amiga (me miras como amiga) Eres mi todo (eres mi todo) Pero no puedo confesarte, Que vives dentro de mi corazón Que vives dentro de mi corazón Hangul 하루종일 네 얼굴만 바라보고 싶어지는걸 다른 일 모두 손에 잡히지 않는걸 가끔 날 쳐다보며 미소 짓는 너의 모습에 나 도 모르게 좋아한다 말하고 싶어 친구라도 좋아 네 곁에 있을 수 있다면 널 잃고 싶지 않아 내 가장 친한 친구인 널 you're my best friend but you can't be my boyfriend 내가 너를 쳐다볼 때도 항상 너는 내 친구만 쳐다보지 you're my everthing 하지만 말할 수 없어 내 맘속에 살고 있는 널 항상 널 보고 있을 때면 네 옆에 있는 친구모습에 나도 모르게 내 맘이 아파오는걸 이런 내 맘을 들킬까봐 나 혼자서 내 맘 달래고 조금씩 너와 멀어져 가고 있어 친 구라도 좋아 네 곁에 있을 수 있다면 널 잃고 싶지 않아 내 가장 친한 친구인 널 you're my best friend but you can't be my boyfriend 내가 너를 쳐다볼 때도 항상 너는 내 친구만 쳐다보지 you're my everthing 하지만 말할 수 없어 내 맘속에 살고 있는 널 이 네 옆에서 내 좋은 친구로만 널 바라볼게 내가 너를 아껴줄게 널 좋아하는만큼 you're my best friend but you can't be my boyfriend 내가 너를 쳐다볼 때도 항상 너는 내 친구만 쳐다보지 you're my everthing 하지만 말할 수 없어 내 맘속에 살고 있는 널 you're my best friend but you can't be my boyfriend 내가 너를 쳐다볼 때도 항상 너는 내 친구만 쳐다보지 you're my everthing 하지만 말할 수 없어 내 맘속에 살고 있는 널 Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls